Enamórate de mi
by Chesire de CrissColfer
Summary: Cuando Kurt pensó que no había solución, desesperadamente busco la manera de conseguir dinero, pero encontró algo más que una posibilidad, encontró al amor de su vida.
1. El encuentro

Para Kurt Hummel, la vida nunca ha sido fácil, solo al darse cuenta y recordar que a sus 8 años, había perdido a la mujer que había amado con todo su corazón y que aún seguía amando, como olvidarla, si ella había sido la mujer que le había dado la vida, que lo había visto crecer, que estuvo en los peores momentos de su niñez, pero, que se fue muy pronto. Kurt siempre ha pensado que Dios se había llevado a su madre porque necesitaba a un ángel a su lado.

Y también estaba su padre, quien al morir su esposa, tuvo que adoptar ambos roles dentro y fuera de la casa, fue padre y madre para Kurt durante los primeros años que habían tenido que pasar solo ellos dos, pero le fue mucho más difícil cuando se enteró de algo que le cambio totalmente la vida a ambos.

Flashback

Kurt llegaba a su casa después de una ardua práctica con el club Glee, pero cuando llego, noto la casa vacía.

- Papá!... - gritó, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. - Papá! - volvió a gritar y como la vez anterior nadie respondió, en eso sacó su celular que estaba vibrando, miró la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que era Finn, su hermanastro, se apresuró a contestar.

- Finn, donde diablos están!... -gritó en el auricular del teléfono

- Kurtie, Burt...

- Que tiene mi papá Finn? - soltó y las lágrimas ya comenzaban a asomarse.

- Le diagnosticaron... Cáncer, Kurt, tu papá tiene cáncer.

Y no pudo más, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente gritando al viento "porque él?"... al cabo de un momento, cayó profundamente dormido aun con las lágrimas recorriéndole su rostro.

Desde ese momento Kurt se dijo a si mismo que haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para conseguir el dinero necesario para su tratamiento.

* * *

Solo se encontraba él esa noche, Blaine miraba a su alrededor y todo era lujoso, demasiado para su gusto, pero como no iba a serlo, si trabajaba en una de las cadenas de restaurantes más prestigiosas de Nueva York, y la única compañía con la que podría contar a esas horas de la madrugada, era el viejo gruñón del Sr. Crawford, quien era uno de los dueños de ese hotel donde se encontraba el restaurant, pero se encontraba tan borracho, que a la octava copa de Whisky cayo profundamente dormido, así que, estaba él solo, preguntándose porque había aceptado semejante trabajo, si nunca le pagaban las horas extras como la que ahora estaba realizando, y además, estaba el mal trato que recibía de parte de la clientela algunas veces.

Pero no quería seguir pensando en eso, ya estaba acostumbrado, así que se dispuso a poner todo lo que se encontraba en ese pequeño cuarto en su lugar, ya que el Sr. Lawrence, lo había destruido. Habiendo terminado, se dispuso a cerrar el lugar, pero no sin antes, haber bebido una copa del vino exquisito que ese lugar vendía, y por supuesto, sería a escondidas.

Al llegar, la luz tenue del lugar, daba calidez y paz, que Blaine sintió al instante en que piso por primera vez ese lugar, pero recordó que aún estaba en horario de trabajo así que no podría traer sus recuerdos ahora. Así que sin más, se dispuso a acomodar, pero, en el momento en que se dirigía hacia la barra, noto una presencia…

* * *

Finn, hermanastro sincero, amistoso, cariñoso, se debatía entre llamar a Kurt y darle la noticia de que su padre había sufrido una recaída. Se armó de valor después de haberse secado las lágrimas y marco el número.

-Bueno?- dijo Kurt del otro lado del teléfono

- Kurt, yo… -comenzó a llorar- Kurt… es Burt, sufrió una recaída, esta grave…

Del otro lado del teléfono ya no se escuchaba nada, había colgado, eso pensó.

En cuanto salió de su casa, sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento, no lo pensó dos veces y había tomado el carro de su hermanastro para dirigirse al hospital.

Entró corriendo al hospital, preguntando en que habitación se encontraba su padre, le dieron el número y salió disparado hacia el tercer piso del edificio.

Aún no llegaba a la habitación, y pudo notar dos cuerpos que estaban sentados afuera de la que parecía ser aquel cuarto donde su padre se encontraba. Ignoró completamente los gritos desesperados de Carole diciéndole que no entrara, en cuanto puso un pie, noto a su padre postrado en la camilla, con una bata blanca que Kurt odiaba, y que estaba con un tubo en su garganta para que éste pudiese respirar. Cayó al suelo en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, al cabo de un rato sintió unas manos que lo envolvían en un abrazo y se percató de que era Finn, se dejó guiar hacia la salida aun llorando.

- Finn… tengo que salir – dijo Kurt aun sollozando

- A DONDE PIENSAS IR EEEEHHH?! – Espetó Finn, sabiendo a que se refería con "salir"

- A conseguir DI-NE-RO! – Gritó – Esta hospitalización nos constará demasiado Finn, es necesario que tengamos dinero para lo que pueda suceder.

- Pero Kurt… dime porque te expones así? Aún sigo sin entender por qué decidiste ser "Acompañante" – le dijo el mayor tomándolo por los hombros y con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas.

- Créeme Finn, estoy consciente de los riesgos que esto conlleva, pero recuerda, cuando me entere que mi papá padecía cáncer, jure hacer lo posible para conseguir el dinero suficiente para su tratamiento.

- Esta bien – dijo el mayor aun sin estar convencido – Te llamare si ocurre algo.

- Gracias grandote – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del hospital sin saber qué rumbo tomar.

Al salir del hospital, aun no sabía a quién iba a abordar, su mente daba vueltas, se debatía entre regresar y conseguir el dinero de manera correcta, o seguir con las mismas tretas para despojar a los ricos de su dinero.

Se decidió y optó por seguir con lo mismo.

Camino sin rumbo, mirando hacia arriba para poder apreciar los letreros de los restaurantes, tenía que entrar a uno al cual no hubiese puesto pie alguno, y lo encontró.

Entró al hotel "The first Crawford" y se encamino directamente al restaurant para ver si había alguien. Ningún alma se encontraría a estas horas de la madrugada, se decía a sí mismo, y si, su mente tenia razón, no se encontraba nadie, quiso darse por vencido, pero escucho pasos provenientes de la barra, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia allá.

Blaine se había percatado de la presencia del joven, sin darle importancia siguió con su trabajo, pero antes de que pudiese seguir sintió unos ojos que le miraban detenidamente.

- Hola - le dijo Kurt dedicándole una sonrisa al moreno. "Mira su traje, dios mio, es rico, claro que lo es, bueno, llego la hora" se dijo para sí.

- Eeemm hola - le respondió Blaine tímidamente también dedicándole una sonrisa.

- ¿No sabes dónde está el barman? - le dijo Kurt levantando ambas cejas y apoyándose contra la barra lo cual hizo que Blaine se ruborizará.

- N.. no, tee.. tengo la menor idea Sr. - tartamudeo al saber que el chico se acercaba cada vez más. - Pero yo puedo prepararle un trago si desea. - Soltó, no sabía porque estaba diciendo eso.

- Ummmm, me encantaría, pero algo que emborrache pronto - le dijo acercándose aún más.

- Entonces, un Coctel con un poco de Whisky estaría bien- dijo Blaine al momento que comenzaba a preparar la bebida.

- Sabes, me gusta ver a la gente trabajar, saber que puede hacer algo - dijo y soltó un suspiro - puesto que yo no sé hacer nada.

- Todas las personas somos buenas en algo Sr. - Kurt frunció el ceño ante esa palabra, tan grande se miraba, no, debe ser que está siendo cortes.

Blaine termino de preparar el coctel y le esbozó una sonrisa al joven mientras le entregaba la copa.

- Otra - dijo al momento que se terminaba de un sorbo la bebida.

Blaine no se inmuto a decirle que no, hizo lo que el joven le pidió. Al cabo de una hora, ambos habían tomado más de quince cocteles preparados por Blaine. El joven comenzó a sentirse mareado y le pidió a Blaine que lo llevará a una habitación para poder descansar. Le tomó por los hombros para que éste pudiese caminar sin que llegara a caerse. Entraron al elevador, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Kurt comenzó a besarlo, envolviendo sus manos en los rizos del otro, apretándolo contra la pared de donde se encontraban, deseando más de ese chico a pesar de que no lo conocía.

- ¿En qué piso estás? - Le preguntó Kurt al momento que se separaba del beso.

- Emmm, en el 15 - Soltó Blaine

Llegaron al piso número 15, bajaron del ascensor gritando que se amaban, pero todo era efecto del alcohol, al menos eso pensaba Kurt.

- Wooow, Suite Imperial, solo conocía la Presidencial - Dijo Kurt al momento que entraba al lugar. - ¿Me darías un recorrido? - le preguntó mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de su acompañante.

- Claro - le dijo Blaine al momento que tomó del brazo del joven para comenzar - Mire, por aquí tenemos el armario - abrió la puerta y el joven Kurt entró, Blaine de tan borracho que se encontraba cerró la puerta, y comenzó a desvariar, a perder la cordura, y decidió que tenía que salir a la calle. Sin perder un segundo salió del hotel, gritando barbaridades, cosas sin sentido, miró que había un policía en la esquina de la avenida, vio la cara del oficial, estaba casi dormido, de seguro había visto tantos borrachos esa noche que ya estaba cansado, Blaine sin más, se digirió hacia donde el hombre se encontraba.

- Oficial, quiero reportar un pantalón perdido - le dijo al hombre que llevaba un uniforme azul, con la macana a un lado y el arma del otro.

El oficial le examino de arriba a abajo, se dio cuenta de que estaba tomado, y que traía el pantalón puesto.

- ¿Joven, se da cuenta de lo que habla?

- Claro que me doy cuenta - le soltó al momento que se acercaba más al oficial. - Mi pantalón ha sido secuestrado y piden por él una muy grande suma, ¡haga algo para que viva!

- No me diga - Lo miró con cara de que le creía - En ese caso acompáñeme a la estación de policía a que de su declaración y podamos salvar a su pantalón.

- ¡VAYA! al fin alguien que me hace caso - le dio un beso al oficial - gracias, mi pantalón se lo agradecerá por siempre.

El oficial le tomo por los hombros, y le ayudo a subir a la patrulla.

- Dígame, cuál es su nombre - le preguntó el oficial ya dirigiéndose a la delegación.

- ¿El mío? uuuummm, eso no importa, lo importante es salvar a mi pantalón! - se rió demasiado fuerte que hizo que el oficial se masajeara las sienes en señal de molestia.

- Esta bien - bufó

Llegaron a su destino, el oficial fue el primero en bajar, se dirigió al otro lado de la patrulla y ayudo a Blaine a bajarse también. Entraron a la estación, Blaine se dio cuenta donde estaba y la nube de alcohol que nublaba su mente se había despejado, intento correr pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo habían encerrado en la celda.

- Usted cree que me iba a tomar el pelo Joven? - Le dijo el oficial al momento que encerraba a Blaine en la celda. - Se quedará aquí hasta que se le baje lo tomado.

- Pero oficial, hay alguien que me espera.

- Me vale si quien lo está esperando es el mismísimo príncipe William, usted se quedará aquí - le dijo al momento que soltaba una carcajada.

Mientras tanto, Kurt se hallaba encerrado en el armario del hotel, habían pasado ya 1 hora que el joven a quien intentaba abordar, lo había dejado encerrado. No quiso esperar más y trato de abrir la puerta, no lo logró. Paso un buen tiempo hasta que decidió utilizar las mañas que su hermanastro le había enseñado, y por fin pudo abrir la puerta. Bajó del edificio sumamente apenado, y a la vez con un resentimiento hacia el joven, como pudo dejarlo encerrado. Sin más que hacer, decidió regresar a su casa y descansar.


	2. Siguiendo sus pasos

**Este Fic lo realicé con una amiga, esperemos poder subir capítulos cada semana o si se puede cada tercer día.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR...**

**Disfruten la lectura. **

* * *

Sin saber a ciencia cierta la hora, y con los ojos ardiendo por aquel rayito de luz solar que entraba por una pequeña ventana, Blaine despertó sin recordar completamente como es que había llegado a ese lugar, pero una voz familiar termino con sus pensamientos vagos:

– BLAINEEE! ¿Cómo demonios has terminado aquí? – rió -. ¿Y qué rayos hiciste anoche hermano?, o más bien con quien lo hiciste anoche… - se quedó pensando -. No sabes cuantas horas llevamos buscándote, si Cooper se entera te dará una paliza

– ¡BASTA JEFF! - Blaine se incorporaba lentamente y pasaba sus manos por el cabello acomodando poco a poco sus rulos despeinados mientras caminaba hacia su mejor amigo Jeff-. Vas hacer que me reviente la cabeza, no me vengas a gritonear ahorita por favor.

– ¡Por supuesto que te va a reventar, pero cuando sepas la cantidad de dinero que te he prestado para pagar la multa de tu exhibición de anoche!- Decía Jeff en tono burlón, sabía que Blaine tenia eso y más de dinero pero la idea de que le había ayudado le dejaba la conciencia tranquila y las ganas de molestarlo eran demasiadas.- Vamos Blaine, apresúrate o, ¿a parte de la memoria quieres perder el empleo?, sabes lo exigente que es el Sr. Crawford

Blaine miraba a Jeff con ojos entrecerrados, amenazando sus palabras pero Jeff no podía quitar esa risita divertida e infantil. Justo en ese momento recordó algo que estaba olvidando.

– ¡¿Qué?!, Demonios, ¿qué hora es?.. Mierda! Jeff olvide algo en el hotel… rayos – murmuró- bueno a alguien, debemos ir pronto. En verdad es urgente Jeffrey

Jeff cambio de risa a sorpresa, sabía perfectamente que Blaine era Gay desde los 15, y que no había tenido un novio desde entonces, y menos había intentado tener novia, la duda fue creciendo cuando en el camino Blaine no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, solo pensaba en como había dejado encerrado en ese armario a aquel muchacho y de repente decía sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que Jeff estaba atento a lo que decía...

– ¿De qué hablas? Blaine, ¿acaso sigues ebrio?, ¿quien tiene ojos de ensueño y labios hermosos? vamos Blainey cuéntame...-Blaine se acercó a el dándole un golpe en la cabeza como gesto de autoridad, - ¿acaso anoche bebiste con alguien más?

– Cállate Jeff es urgente que lleguemos- Blaine no dejaba de pensar que Jeff lo había escuchado el encuentro con aquel joven, tampoco era algo que quisiera olvidar.

* * *

– KURT! ¡Despierta! Vamos... estas bien?-Finn lo había escuchado llegar durante la madrugada, pero no había querido molestarlo sabía que estaba deprimido y se había fijado en qué estado se encontraba- Kurtie, por favor hermano mamá y yo iremos al hospital necesitamos estar ahí con Burt.

Kurt se incorporaba muy lentamente, masajeando su cabeza para quitar el malestar que tenía, estaba algo confundido sobre todo de haber llegado hasta su cama en ese estado, pero no se daba cuenta que Finn había visto algo que definitivamente llamo su atención.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?- Kurt rápidamente tapo con sus manos aquella mancha purpura que adornaba a la mitad de su cuello, y recordaba que alegremente lo había recibido en el elevador- ¿Te lo hiciste anoche verdad? ¿Alguien te molesto?

- NO ES NADAA FINN- espetó Kurt - No te importa… no quiero que te metas en mis cosas, ahora por favor sal para que pueda cambiarme ¿sí? - Kurt sabía que Finn se preocupaba por él, y por el bullying que recibía casi diario por gente que más que homofóbicos sonaban a ignorantes. Cuando se acercó a su espejo noto su cara escarlata, y miraba por primera vez aquel chupetón que le había dejado en su piel aquel chico en el elevador, su piel porcelana no podía cubrir los rastros de aquel joven que lo había abandonado en ese closet, volvió a mirar el espejo y enrojecía una vez más, tapando rápidamente la marca...

-¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme ahí?... -no dejaba de reprochar el acto de Blaine- Basta Hummel! Ni si quiera sabes su nombre...deja de pensar en él, como algo real.

* * *

El Sr. Crawford ya le había dado una oportunidad a Blaine anteriormente, pero sabía perfectamente que era bueno en lo que hacía, así que no le puso peros a la hazaña anterior y miraba de lejos a Blaine perdido en sus pensamientos.

- "¿Por qué me beso y, por tuvo que arrastrarme a mi habitación?... como saliste de ese armario y, ¿por qué demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?"- Blaine no notaba que alguien se acercaba a él sigilosamente- "Si al menos sus labios fueran menos antojables, y su piel menos acariciable, tal vez si sus ojos no fueran hermosos y su trasero menos..."

-ANDERSON! - El Sr. Crawford hizo que Blaine brincara y lo sacó de esos pensamientos que parecían tomar un sentido en su mente- ¡DEJA DE SOÑAR Y HAZ TU TRABAJO!

-Si Sr. Crawford, en realidad pensaba en los pendientes que deje anoche- "Porcelana, elevador, besos closet, tantos pendientes"- en seguida empezare a trabajar.

-No creas que no que no vi esa botella a la mitad de whisky sobre la mesa de atrás! Blaine estuviste bebiendo anoche y no se con quién pero te advierto, ¡no quiero distracciones para ti en este instante!

-Pero Sr. Crawford la botella es suya, anoche me la pidió y la dejo a la mitad- Blaine sabía que no recordaría nada, pues estaba demasiado ebrio, eran aquellos instantes en los que agradecía sus borracheras- deje la botella ahí antes de salir.

-Está bien Blaine, pero te estoy vigilando… - estaba a punto de retirarse cuando se volvió hacia Blaine -. En este momento necesito pedirte un favor muy personal, debes hacer una entrega personal, a alguien especial para mí, si lo haces te daré el resto del día libre, ¿que dices?

La idea no era mala, de hecho para Blaine era la mejor idea que el viejo había tenido en meses, un descanso era distracción que le hacía mucha falta en ese momento, además de la jaqueca que ya golpeaba su cabeza, necesitaba saber que había pasado con el muchacho,

-Are esa entrega jefe- Blaine sonreía, no solo por su día libre, también por que podría presumir a sus amigos que tenia de cierta manera preferencia de parte del dueño, eso era algo que todos buscaban por ahí.

* * *

Antes de salir de esa habitación Kurt miraba a su padre y una vez más el pensamiento de conseguir ese dinero lo atormentaba, sabía que no podía dejarlo así, debía intentar conseguirlo y no volver a cometer el error de descuidar sus intereses.

-¿Kurt?- Carol hizo que reaccionara y caminara hasta la puerta entreabierta- debes comer algo cariño, no puedes andar por ahí con el estómago vacío

-Si mamá, enseguida iré a la cafetería, y a darme un baño, quiero descansar también un poco, no me he sentido bien últimamente- Kurt si pensaba ir a comer, pero lo que haría después no sería verdad estaba seguro de hacer algo por su padre, y nadie lo detendría.

No podía pensar en nada más que en encontrar a ese hombre de aquella barra, necesitaba volver a verlo, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, recordaba lo elegante que lucía en traje negro, y estaba seguro, "tiene mucho dinero" – se dijo para sí.

Finn recorrió la cafetería con la mirada hasta que lo vio sentado ahí, sin siquiera poder ayudarle a sentirse diferente.

-Kurt… ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? - la idea de dejarlo caminar 17 cuadras no era una opción, pero sabía que diría no - puedo esperarte ahí, y traerte de regreso

-No Finn gracias, iré caminando recientemente el caminar me ha hecho bien –"y necesito buscarlo... debo seguir sus pasos "-si te necesito, te lo hare saber. Gracias hermano.

* * *

-"¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser su encargo en un hospital? rayos, yo los detesto!"- Blaine llegaba a Hospital. Sin tomarle mucha importancia entro y se registró en el libro de visitas - Piso 3… are esto rápido, y me iré a descansar -. Estaba por entrar cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Hola buenos días, podrías darme tu hora, mi celular se apagó y espero a mi hermano.

– ¡Claro!, -Blaine miro su reloj- 20 para la 1,

– ¡Gracias! Ya es más de medio día y yo diciendo buenos días – rió - discúlpame esta mañana estuvo de locos… Finn Hudson- se presento

– Blaine Anderson – tomo la mano estirada de Finn en gesto de saludo- no te preocupes, tu mañana no fue igual de loca que la mia..

– Puedo preguntar a ¿quién tienes aquí? - Finn miraba la puerta que estaba cerca de ambos... sin tener en claro de quien se trataba

– Hoo si, mira he traído un encargo para la paciente del 309, la Sra. Kathy Crawford - Blaine buscaba la cama con la mirada, y al ubicarla no dudo en cortar conversación con Finn pero noto mucha tristeza en sus ojos, la preocupación por Kurt empezaba a notarse en su rostro-. Puedo preguntarte ¿a quién tienes tú aquí?

– Mi padre, bueno padrastro, tiene cáncer y tuvo una recaída ayer por la tarde, como te decía espero que mi hermano llegue para poder hablar con el médico.

– Hoo bueno, un gusto Finn Hudson - estrecharon las manos de nuevo y Blaine continuo su camino.

* * *

Después de darse un baño y desayunar algo ligero Kurt había decidido pensar en cómo tener el dinero suficiente pero su mente estaba en blanco, ningún pensamiento hasta ese momento era coherente. A su llegada al hospital subió al piso 3, paso en frente de la habitación 309 y fue en busca de su hermano

- Finn, estoy de regreso, necesitamos hablar con el medico que me diga la gravedad de mi papa - Sus lágrimas empezaban a asomarse y Finn lo abrazaba para darle consuelo,

-Está bien pero antes debo pasar a la cafetería le prometí a mama un desayuno ahora está dormida… pero en cuanto despierte quiero que coma algo, ¿vamos?

- SI por su puesto, el dolor de cabeza no se me quitó crees que puedas llevarme a casa de nuevo creí que estaría mejor pero es cada vez más fuerte.

Salieron de la habitación y al llegar al elevador, se escuchó un grito proveniente de algún lado del pasillo.

- HEEEY! Heeey! Muchacho! ... muchachooo... - pero Kurt estaba demasiado distraído para notarlo – espera – gritó de nueva cuenta - necesito hablar conti… -la puerta ascensor se cerró mientras fin movía su mano al recocer a ese chico.

Blaine entro tímidamente a la habitación donde estaba en cama la hermana del Sr. Crawford, ahí se encontraba un joven, apuesto quien al mirar a Blaine supo que se trataba del empleado de su tío, lo había visto en un par de ocasiones en el hotel pero Blaine no lo recordó.

– Hola, debes ser Chandler, soy Blaine, tu tío me envió a entregarte este sobre, y pues... -Blaine noto que Chandler era de muy buen ver e hizo que desviara su mirada al suelo- lamento mucho que nos conozcamos aquí, ojala tu mami se recupere...

- Hola Blaine, ¿conocernos?... ya nos conocemos… ¿no me recuerdas? hace 3 meses, en el Hotel de mi tío, celebramos su cumpleaños… - Chandler había visto a Blaine en varias ocasiones pero en aquella en especial se había dado cuenta de que era Gay, y había tomado un interés especial en él, no era casualidad que Blaine había sido escogido para ese favor... pero el jamás lo sabría, eso creía Chandler- Estuvimos platicando un rato recuerdas?

FLASH BACK (7horas antes)

(Suena el celular)

-Bueno, te he dicho que no me llames tan temprano, ¿que necesitas ahora Chandler?  
-¡Tío! Mi mama está en el Hospital y solo te pido un favor… necesitamos los papeles que te encargo… los papeles que nos dijiste debe firmar, ¿puedes venir?... es importante.  
-Mira, hijo sé que necesitas que este ahí pero hoy me es imposible, mandare a uno de los chicos a dejarlos, espera a Jeff, te conoce, y lo mandare enseguida...  
-Tío, por favor… ¿Jeff? ¿Ese que casi me mata con el coche? - Jeffrey podía ser todo, pero cuando manejaba era un demonio -. Podrías enviar a otro, por ejemplo Blaine ¿sí?... confió mas en el  
-Está bien, no sé cómo recordaste su nombre pero será el.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

– ¿De verdad, ya nos conocíamos?... disculpa ese día no termine muy bien que digamos – rió - pero debe ser que tu no mientes así que te creo... ya nos conocemos, debo ir a dormir, la verdad anoche me encontré con alguien y sigue perdido, pero luego nos vemos... en verdad lamento mucho lo de tu mamá... ten el sobre -Chandler recibió el sobre y lo guardo en un cajón del buro.

-Seguro nos encontraremos, iré a visitar a mi tío esta semana, cuídate Blaine.

Blaine salía de la habitación cuando al levantar la vista vio a dos chicos en el elevador... inmediatamente reconoció a Finn, pero cuando sus ojos recorrieron la espalda fina de su acompañante sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo se quedó en shock… era el, aquel chico que había dejado en ese armario, su mirada recorrió su cuello, bajando a la espalda y su trasero era inconfundible.

-HEEEY! Heeeey! Muchacho! Muchacho - Pero solo vio a Finn despedirse, por alguna razón Kurt no había prestado atención.  
Blaine Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse el elevador vacío, salió pero nadie estaba en la recepción, salió a la calle pero no los encontró.

Habían pasado ya 2 días desde que lo había visto de espaldas en el Hospital y solo pensaba en que el había sido culpable de eso.  
"¿Estará herido?, por favor que no sea nada grave" – decía para sí.  
Y si...- Un pensamiento invadió a Blaine- ¿Era su hermano? Finn esperaba a su hermano… ¡cómo no se me ocurrió!" - Blaine ahora sospechaba que Finn y ese chico podrían ser hermanos y no iba a quedarse con esa duda.

Eran las 3pm, Kurt estaba con su papá, Finn había salido al comedor y regresaba cuando una voz lo llamo:

-Finn! Finn... hola ¿me recuerdas?  
-¡Claro! Mmmm ¿Blaine?- Apenas se acordaba de su nombre pero le caía tan bien que no lo olvidaría fácilmente- ¿cómo estas? ¿Haciendo otra entrega? – Blaine rió ante tal comentario.  
-No, en realidad pasaba por aquí y recordé a tu padre, esperaba saludarte, ¿como esta? ¿Está tu hermano? - El interés de Blaine era extraño pero Finn agradecía que se acordara.  
- Si... papa está mejor gracias, y mi hermano… Kurt si esta con él... voy para allá, si quieres acompáñame.  
-No quiero molestar, en serio.  
-No molestas, al contrario.

Carol entraba a la habitación y sabía que Kurt debía ir a descansar.

-Kurt ve a casa, alcanza a Finn y yo me quedo.  
-Si está bien mamá, te marco cuando llegue

Finn y Blaine se acercaban a la habitación cuando Kurt salía. Su mente quedo nublada, era el, el chico que lo había abandonado en el closet, el que tenía dinero de más para el tratamiento de su padre, sus rulos, sus labios… ya estaba comenzando a soñar despierto.

-Kurt!... ¿recuerdas que te platique de un chico hace 2 días? Bueno él es Blaine... Blaine mi hermanastro Kurt

-Ambos quedaron mudos ninguno saludaba, Blaine solo pensaba en lo que le causaba aquel chico con piel de porcelana... sus miradas no dejaban de cruzarse y Blaine dio un paso para quedar a menos de 3 pasos de distancia.


	3. Decepciones y nuevos amores

**Bueno, perdonen la tardanza, ya comienzo los cursos para la Universidad, disculpen.**

**Este Cap tiene algo muy especial, incluye a un amigo nuestro, que amamos mucho. Espero disfrutes el Cap Fran (:**

**Sin más que decir...**

**Disfruten la lectura ;)**

* * *

Aún seguían sin hablarse, Finn, quien estaba al lado de Kurt, no se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía, y optó por retirarse. Ya con Finn fuera de la vista, Blaine tomó al castaño de la mano y lo guío hacia un cuarto vacío.

- Blaine Anderson – le dijo el morocho extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

- ¿Quién te dijo que quiero saber tu nombre? – replicó Kurt. _"Que hermoso nombre, mierda, así o más sexy, dios, mira su trase…__ Hummel, regresa a la realidad."_

- ¿Perdona? Solo trato de ser cortes, y eeem, disculpa que te haya dejado encerrado – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que te perdone después de casi muero encerrado por TÚ culpa? … pues no – espetó Kurt.

- En serio, disculpa, estaba tomado y … - no termino de decirle cuanto sentía haberle dejado encerrado, cuando sintió que unos labios se posicionaban en su boca, pidiendo permiso para que la lengua del castaño entrara mientras que unas manos acariciaban su espalda al momento de que ambas caderas se frotaban por la necesidad.

Pasaron varios minutos así, besándose apasionadamente y sin medida, sin temor a que alguien los encontrara desnudos haciéndolo en la cama del hospital, no, en ese momento, solo se trataba de ellos dos. De pronto, Kurt reaccionó y se apartó del beso mirándose confundido, pensando que ese no era él.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – preguntó Blaine tomándole de las manos.

- ¿Amor? Disculpa, pero YO no soy nada contigo así que déjame. – le gritó.

Y sin darse cuenta, Kurt salió disparado hacia la salida, sin siquiera pensar en su padre en ese momento, quería estar solo, quería pensar. Tan entrado que iba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que alguien venía de frente hacia él, y chocaron.

- Perdona, - rió - . Soy Franco, mucho gusto – le tendió la mano en forma de saludo.

- No hay cuidado, Kurt – respondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo invitarte un café Kurt? – preguntó sonrojándose.

- Claro Fran - dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el otro joven se sonrojará aún más.

Kurt le tomó de la mano y guió a Fran al café más cercano en ese momento. Ya estando en el café:

- Bueno Fran, dime, ¿de dónde eres? - le preguntó el castaño tomando un poco de su café.

- De Argentina, nací allá, pero tengo tiempo viviendo aquí en Nueva York. - le dijo sonrojándose ante la pregunta. Kurt se dio cuenta.

- Vaya, un sexy argentino - le guiño un ojo. Esto hizo que el joven agachara su cabeza y se pusiera sumamente nervioso. - Perdona si dije demasiado.

- No hay problema – se rió nerviosamente.

- Bueno, háblame más de ti Fran – le dijo el castaño al momento que se cambiaba de lugar y se sentaba al lado del otro joven.

- Emmmm, pues, soy músico en las noches, abogado de día. – le dijo Fran.

- ¿Abogado? "_Los abogados son ricos, y me parece que mejor le haré con este de acompañante, si, mejor con él, espero y no me deje encerrado como el idiota de la otra noche". _Genial, debes ganar mucho dinero.

- Si, gano bastante, además de lo que saco de los conciertos – le dijo Fran mirándole a los ojos. – Kurt, tus ojos, me parecen hermosos.

Kurt se ruborizo furiosamente ante el comentario del argentino -. Gracias, sabes, puedes mirarlos cuantas veces quieras.

¿Estás hablando en serio Kurt? – le dijo tomándole de las manos.

Claro, ¿acaso no te gustaría poder verlos todos los días?

Por supuesto que me encantaría.

Y no se dijeron más, esas palabras del argentino fueron suficientes para que Kurt acunara su rostro y le plantará un beso lleno de ternura. – Vamos a tu casa Fran.

El argentino le tomo de la mano, salieron corriendo del café, sin importarle las miradas de los demás, de la mesera gritándoles que no habían pagado, no, nada de eso importaba.

Llegaron al apartamento, y aun no se abría la puerta cuando Kurt ya estaba besando el cuello del argentino y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus manos recorrían el firme pecho por sobre la camisa del otro. Y Fran no se quedaba atrás, sin pensarlo tomo el firme trasero del castaño para poder levantarlo y por instinto Kurt elevo sus piernas y se envolvió con ellas en la cadera del otro. Entraron al departamento y Kurt en ese momento se bajó y empezó a desabrochar la camisa con lentitud pasmosa, haciendo que Fran jadeara por necesidad, y no resistió más, él se quitó la camisa y Kurt no pudo hacer nada más que admirar el cuerpo que tenía en frente. Nunca había llegado a estos extremos, acostarse con otros solo por dinero, casi era un gigoló. Pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron al ver el cuerpo bien torneado del argentino, vaya que sí hacia ejercicio, su pecho ya estaba perlado por el sudor, eso lo hacía ver mucho más sexy de lo que ya era. Kurt no se resistió y lo beso con pasión desmedida, saboreando cada uno de los rincones de su boca, explorando cada vez más de ese desconocido, deseando más de él.

El argentino también quería admirar el cuerpo que desde hace horas, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, así que de un solo tirón le quitó el chaleco y la camisa que el castaño llevaba puesto.

Demasiada ropa bebé – dijo Fran entre jadeos.

El castaño rió – Es que, me gusta vestirme bien corazón.

El castaño profundizó el beso tomando al argentino de la nuca y atrayéndolo más hacia él. El argentino le tomo de la cintura, y comenzó a rozar su miembro en la pierna del castaño, quien sintió que la excitación del otro crecía por necesidad de contacto. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Kurt se separó del beso para bajar por el pecho del otro, lamiendo cada parte de él, y cuando encontró uno de sus pezones, comenzó a jugar con ellos, a morderlos de vez en cuando sacándole uno que otro jadeo ahogado al argentino. Siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con el cinturón del argentino, a pesar de que era la primera vez de Kurt, sabía exactamente qué hacer, y como hacerlo. Lentamente fue sacando el cinturón para que pudiese desabrochar el pantalón y bajárselo de un jalón. Lamió por encima del bóxer el miembro del argentino, quien alzaba las caderas inconscientemente, y Kurt no resistió más, y le arrancó el bóxer.

Fran soltó un grito de sorpresa porque finalmente estaba desnudo, y Kurt solo se dedicó a admirar ese miembro, tan suculento.

No me la creerás Fran, pero, te traigo ganas desde que vi tu trasero en el café – le susurró al argentino quien no pudo más que agarrar las nalgas de castaño y atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo que gritaba por más.

El castaño tomo el miembro del argentino y lo introdujo en su boca, mordiendo de vez en cuando la punta para poder oír al otro gritar, el argentino solo podía ver como la cabeza del otro subía y bajaba en torno a su excitación, lamiendo el tronco algunas veces y esto le causaba que se pusiera más duro de lo normal.

No soporto más y aventó al castaño contra la pared, a pesar de que ésta estaba fría, ninguno de los dos la sentía de tan calientes que estaban. Fran tomó un poco de lubricante, se lo coloco en uno de sus dedos, e introdujo uno de ellos en la entrada del castaño. Kurt noto la intromisión y gritó al principio de dolor, Fran al notarlo, se detuvo para que éste se acostumbrara, cuando el semblante del castaño cambio notablemente, el argentino introdujo un segundo digito en la entrada del otro. Kurt gimió de necesidad, y Fran comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello del joven, mordiendo en ocasiones.

De repente, Kurt sintió un vació que pronto fue llenado por el miembro del argentino quien comenzó a entrar y salir salvajemente en la entrada del otro.

Vaya, sí que traías ganas Fran – contestó entre jadeos

Es que, tu trasero me parecía muy follable, y que al parecer, lo es.

Ese comentario hizo que el castaño se viniera y su corrida quedara plasmada en la pared. Fran al notar que el otro ya estaba relajado en cierto sentido, lo tumbo a la cama y comenzó nuevamente a entrar y salir de él, tomando entre sus manos el miembro del castaño, que a pesar de que ya estaba flácido, comenzó de nuevo a ponerse duro como una piedra.

Fran sintió como su entrepierna le daba cosquillas ya que estaba llegando a su punto, tomo una vez más el miembro del castaño, y comenzó a masturbarlo de nueva cuenta, al ritmo de sus embestidas. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de venirse, salió rápidamente del castaño y se colocó en la boca del otro. Y ahí fue cuando Fran se vino, y todo su semen quedo en la boca del castaño quien trataba de comer todo cuanto le fuera posible.

* * *

-Blaine, ¡Blaine! – gritó Jeff desde la entrada del cuarto

-¿Qué mierda quieres Jeff? – dijo

-Pues, es la tercera vez que te quedas dormido, y el trabajo espera. – dijo al momento que se alejaba del umbral de la puerta. – ¡No querrás llegar tarde de nuevo! – gritó desde la sala.

Blaine se tomó su tiempo, a pesar de que ya era tarde para ir al restaurant.

Cuando llegaba al restaurant, noto una presencia que lo estremeció por completo. El Sr. Crawford le estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Anderson, es la tercera vez que llegas tarde – le dijo al momento que le tomaba por los hombros y lo dirigía hacia su oficina.

-Perdone Sr., he tenido unos problemas que…

-No puedo hacer más por ti muchacho – le interrumpió. – La primera vez me dijiste que no volvería a suceder, confíe en ti Blaine, pero me fallaste, y no solo una, ¡dos veces! – le gritó.

Blaine que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del lugar, no pudo reprimir el estremecerse al momento que las palabras salían de la boca de su jefe.

-Lo siento, pero, estas despedido Blaine.

El moreno no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir y salir de lugar. Miro a Jeff antes de salir, le explico lo que había sucedido en la oficina, y sin más que decir se retiró.

En el camino hacia su casa, pasó por una tienda y compró un paquete de cigarros. Blaine no era de los que fumaba, pero al recordar ciertos acontecimientos, le orillaban a hacerlo. "_Claro, maldito imbécil, pues tu eres el jefe, puedes llegar cuando se te dé la gana… maldita sea la hora en que decidí trabajar en ese lugar__". _Seguía caminando, sin rumbo alguno, solo quería pensar sobre todo lo que le sucedía. Cuando una figura sumamente hermosa lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Hola Kurt

-Aaaa, hola hobbit – espetó

-Perdona, no quería en serio dejarte encerrado esa noche. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que quedemos bien? – preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

"_Mierda, Kurt, te está mirando, vaya que tiene hermosos ojos, dios, me perdería en ellos para siempre." _

-Sabes que, sí existe una forma de que te perdone Blaine – le dijo al momento que le tomaba de la mano.

Blaine ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas besarlo otra vez, pero sin que en esta el alcohol estuviera involucrado.

-Bueno, aquí estamos.

-Kurt, estamos en Bloomingdale's

-Claro, idiota, si venimos aquí es para que me compres ropa

-¿Ropa? Pero…

-Calla hombre, quieres conocerme, cómprame ropa – le dijo al momento que le daba un beso en su mejilla.

Blaine se estremeció al contacto de los labios del castaño sobre su mejilla que ya se encontraba roja de la pena.

Pasaron horas comprando, y no solo en Bloomingdale's, también pasaron a una de las tantas tiendas de Ann Taylor, así como Macy's. Blaine juraba que el castaño lo hacía a propósito, pero eso no le impedía enamorarse más de él. Tomaron un descanso de 30 minutos en una heladería cercana.

-Dime Blaine, ¿por qué insistes tanto en estar conmigo? – le preguntó el castaño mientras se adentraban a la heladería.

-No sé Kurt, tengo el presentimiento de que ambos estamos destinados a estar juntos

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Blaine, que hacían que se enamorara más de ese hombre de ojos avellana.

-No hay problema, sabes, siento lo mismo Blaine

Blaine que se encontraba enfrente del castaño, se levantó para poder sentarse junto a él, pero una figura ocupo el lugar que él estaba dispuesto a llenar.

-Hola amor - dijo al momento que plantaba un beso en los labios del castaño.

-Hola Fran – dijo Kurt sin ánimo alguno.

-Perdona, ¿quién es él Kurt? – preguntó algo indignado ante la situación.

-Cierto, Blaine, él es Fran, un amigo

-No corazón, nos acostamos el otro día ¿recuerdas? – dijo cuándo miraba a Blaine fijamente, con un aire de odio.

-Kurt, yo… no puedo, tengo que irme. – Y sin decir más, Blaine salió de lugar, con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – gritó

-¿Perdona?... nos acostamos el otro día, vos sos alguien especial para mi Kurt…

-No, bien sabías el porque me acosté contigo, ¡por maldito orgullo Fran!... bien lo sabías.

Y Kurt no dijo más, salió corriendo en busca de Blaine para explicarle, pero sus explicaciones no serían muy buenas, tendría que compensarle de alguna manera.

* * *

En el restaurant, aún Jeff se encontraba trabajando. Se inclinó para tomar una botella, cuando se levantó, noto una melena, algo rebelde, llena de vida. El hombre de dicha melena, se acercó hacia Jeff.

-Hola, soy Nick, ¿sabes si les haga falta alguien en el restaurant? – preguntó.

-¡Claro! – dijo con demasiado entusiasmo. – Te llevo con el dueño para que hables con él.

El Sr. Crawford examinó a Nick de pies a cabeza, como si se tratase del presidente de los estados unidos quien se encontraba frente a él.

-Muy bien Sr Duval, queda contratado – le extendió la mano y sellaron el compromiso.

* * *

Blaine, había llegado a su apartamento de forma misteriosa. Había divagado más de seis horas en la calle. Pero nada lo llenaba. Se le habían acercado varias chicas a preguntarle su número, pero él las espantaba gritándoles que era gay.

Cuando entro al apartamento, noto a un Jeff muy sonriente sentado en el sofá, mirando American Idol, pero había algo raro, no se encontraba gritando como siempre sobre quienes tenían una hermosa voz o quienes bailaban mejor, no, solo se encontraba sentado con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿A quién te tiraste hoy Sterling?

-A nadie idiota, además, ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? – frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-Jeff, te conozco, traes algo amigo, quiero saber que es, eres mi hermano.

En esos momentos era cuando Jeff no podía darle una negativa a Blaine.

-Bien, hay un chico, se llama Nick y es muy sexy.

-Espera, ¿dónde lo conociste?

-Pues, te remplazó en el restaurant.

-Aaaaaa, muy bien sigue.

Jeff pasó horas tratando de no sonar esperanzado con la llegada de Nick al lugar de trabajo, pero Blaine podía notarlo en sus ojos, le gustaba Nick, de eso estaba seguro.

Ya era la medianoche, y ambos jóvenes aún se encontraban despiertos.

-Blaine, tú también traes algo, no es solo que te despidieran ¿verdad?

-No hermano, se trata de Kurt.

-¿Qué paso con él?

-Pues, hoy me dijo que sentía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos…

-¿Y?

-Cuando estaba a punto de besarlo…

-Maldita sea Anderson… no me digas que… ¿te corriste sin siquiera nada de nada?

-¡¿Qué?! No Jeff…

-Entonces…

-Llegó un tipo y lo beso

-¿Y eso que mierda tiene que ver?

-Que con ese tipo… - Blaine trato de que las lágrimas no salieran, pero le fue imposible. - ¡Que con ese tipo se había acostado!- gritó.

Y Jeff no dijo más, tomo a su amigo y lo abrigo en un cálido abrazo, llenando el vació que su amigos estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Jeff noto que Blaine estaba dormido. Lo dejó ahí en el sofá y se dirigió hacia su recamará, cuando escucho…

-Te amo Kurt.

Y Jeff se dio cuenta de todo. Su amigo se había enamorado.


	4. El primer te amo

**Bueno, más que nada, perdonen haber tardado con la actualización, pero hubo demasiados problemas. Además, esta lo de Cory y me costo un poco de trabajo escribir este Cap ya que Finn aún se encuentra dentro de esto.**

**Y para acabar de rematar, con los cursos de Universidad ya comenzados, tengo demasiada tarea... odio las matematicas, no son mi fuerte, pero bueno, lo único que resta es echarle ganas a todo. (:**

**Sin más que decir...**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA! (:**

* * *

- Creo que es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto – dijo Jeff cuando había oído a su amigo decir que se había enamorado.

Al siguiente día, Jeff partió sin decirle nada a Blaine. Su amigo estaba mal, todo por la acción de Kurt, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Camino sin rumbo aparente, deseando poder encontrarse con Kurt en algún momento de su caminata. Pasó horas tratando de dar con el castaño, pero fue en vano, así que decidió regresar a su casa, para estas horas, Blaine ya estaría despierto.

Cuando llego, Blaine aún se encontraba dormido, de verdad que lo que paso en la heladería le había caído de peso. Jeff movió a Blaine para que éste se despierte y pudieran desayunar. Blaine sin ánimo alguno, se levantó.

- Blaine, ¿quieres hablar?

- ¿De qué Jeff? – preguntó – ¿Acaso quieres restregarme que Kurt se entregó a ese hombre?

- Claro que no hermano, quiero saber cómo estás tú. Además ponte a pensar que tal vez no fue al primero a quien se le entrego.

- ¿De qué mierda hablas? – preguntó tratando de indagar más acerca de lo dicho por su amigo.

- Pues…

- Mejor ahórrate lo que tengas que decirme, no estoy de ánimo alguno. Perdona.

Jeff se quedó pensando, su amigo de verdad estaba enamorado, él no podía quedarse así. Además esta esa "profesión" de Kurt que no lo dejaba nada tranquilo. Y menos de la forma que se había enterado.

En algún momento de su caminata se había encontrado con Franco, la persona con la cual Kurt había pasado momentos antes. Él estaba consiente de quien era el susodicho, puesto lo conocía de la clase de música en la que estaba.

- Hola Fran – saludo Jeff.

- Hola amigo, ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos a estas horas? ¿Acaso ya no trabajas en el restaurant?

- No Fran, no vine a hablar sobre eso. – dijo directamente. – Vine por mi amigo.

- ¿Tú amigo? No entiendo Jeff.

- Blaine Anderson

- Oh, ¿qué con él? – se sorprendió ante el nombre dado por su amigo, de seguro estaba hablando de la persona que había salido llorando de la heladería el otro día.

- Pues, que con tú actitud, mi amigo lloró perdidamente en mis brazos. – suspiró. – No me gusta verlo así, lo quiero mucho.

- ¿Mi actitud? Sigo sin comprender Jeff. Ese día lo único que hice había sido besar al hombre con el cual había tenido relaciones y me había declarado su amor. – también suspiro. – Pero, con lo que me dijo cuando tu amigo se fue, quede consternado.

- ¿Pues qué fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó. No quería quedarse con la duda.

- Me dijo que solo había sido por orgullo. Además, hay algo que me consterna sobre todo lo que paso.

- ¡Habla ya de una maldita vez! – gritó.

- Pues, después de que me grito lo que te acabo de contar, salí tras él para aclarar las cosas. Me dijo que era algo así como un gigoló, que en cierta forma se había acostado conmigo por dinero. – de nueva cuenta volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Por dinero? , ¿para qué lo necesita no sabes? – pregunto aún más interesado.

- Pues, me dijo que su papá está internado por que padece cáncer, y necesita dinero para pagar sus quimioterapias. Le dije que lo ayudaba, pero estaba tan enojado que no me dejo terminar.

- Bien, no sé qué decir, solo que hemos terminado de platicar Fran. Fue un gusto volver a verte.

- Lo mismo digo Jeff. Nos vemos cuando las clases tomen su curso nuevamente.

Y Jeff dejo a Fran sentado en la banca del parque.

* * *

Nick, que se encontraba preparándose para ir al trabajo, se sorprendió pensando en el chico rubio que había conocido días atrás.

- Vaya, sí que eres lindo Jeff.

- ¿Quién es lindo?

Se sorprendió al ver a Fran en la recamara.

- Eeeemm, un chico. – dijo sin más.

Fran ante el comentario levando una ceja y se rió. – Claro que tiene que ser un chico tonto, pero, la pregunta es, ¿qué chico?

- Está bien, te diré, pero no vayas a decir nada, ¿Ok?

- Claro que no diré nada Jeff, ahora dime.

- Bien, se llama Jeff, lo conocí el día que fui a pedir trabajo en el restaurant. La verdad es muy lindo, y pues… me gusta.

- Espera, dijiste ¿Jeff? – volvió a preguntar esperando que ese no fuese el nombre que había escuchado.

- Sí. Jeff Sterling.

- Ok. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Fran le conto todo lo sucedido a Nick, desde su encuentro repentino con Kurt y como termino haciendo el amor con éste a como se dio cuenta de que Blaine era la persona de la cual Kurt se había enamorado y por ello decidió dejarlo en la heladería solo. Y como es que conocía a Jeff.

- Ok, todo está confuso, a ver si entendí. Kurt conoció a Blaine estando borracho, quienes se enamoraron perdidamente desde su primer encuentro. ¿Voy bien?

- Si, sigue.

- Ok. Kurt por orgullo se acostó contigo y además te conto que es un gigoló para conseguir dinero para las quimioterapias de su padre.

- Si, así es Nick.

- Bien, tengo que decir que la acción de Kurt es muy noble, pero nada buena en cuanto a cómo la realiza.

- ¿Pero?

- Quiero comerme a besos a Jeff.

- Woah, ¿hablas en serio?

- Si Fran, para que negarlo, ese rubio me trae loco. – rió ante su comentario. – Ahora si me disculpas, el trabajo y un Jeff muy sexy me esperan.

* * *

Kurt por su parte, también había estado llorando en el hombro de su hermano. No solo por lo que había pasado en la heladería, sino que también por su papá. Burt aún se encontraba en el hospital esperando el cáncer cediera.

- Deja de llorar Kurt, creo ya no te quedan lágrimas y te marchitaras – le dijo Finn.

- No puedo hermano, mi papá, Blaine… - se calló antes de decir más.

- Kurtie, recuerda, sé lo que haces para conseguir el dinero. Dime quién es Blaine. – le dijo al momento que le tomaba sus manos.

- Blaine es un joven que conocí el día que papá tuvo la última recaída.

- Oh, viejo, te conozco, hay algo más, dímelo, confía en mí.

- Me enamore de él.

Finn quedó atónito ante la respuesta de su hermano. Sabía que él hacia eso por su padre. Además, estaba al tanto de que Kurt nunca ha tenido novio, bueno, nunca se había enamorado. Sabía que había varios detrás de su hermano y no por buenas razones.

- Kurt, debes decirle lo que sientes.

- No puedo Finn, lo que hago me lo impide. – le dijo entre sollozos. – Sabes que necesitamos el dinero, no puedo dejar eso por estar enamorado, además, tal vez Blaine no sienta lo mismo que yo.

- Hermano, no te des por vencido.

Con esas palabras, Finn se retiró, tenía que salir con su novia después de haber pasado días con su padre quien le reclamo por no haber visto a Rachel.

* * *

Cuando Jeff lo había dejado solo, seguía sin ánimos de nada. Paso al menos unas 3 horas viendo películas, que solo le recordaban cuanto amaba a Kurt.

Además, sin trabajo y sin la herencia de sus padres, Blaine se vio obligado a buscar una manera de traer dinero para ayudarle a Jeff con los gastos de la casa. Así que se puso a buscar trabajo en los periódicos pero no le fue de mucha ayuda. Y aún tenía ganas de ver a Kurt a pesar de lo sucedido el otro día. Lo amaba, no podía evitarlo, la pregunta era, ¿Kurt lo amaba también?

Se despejo la mente de esos pensamientos y decidió salir a caminar con la esperanza de encontrar a Jeff en el restaurante para platicarle sus dudas y que el rubio le contestará otras.

En cuestión de minutos, se había perdido. Estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos, que olvido en realidad hacia donde se dirigía. Por inercia marco el primer número de su celular.

- ¿Bueno?

- Hola, oye, me he perdido pasa por mí.

- ¿Blaine?

- Si, espera, ¿Kurt?

- ¡Claro que soy yo idiota! – le gritó a través del auricular del celular.

- Oye, perdona, no era mí…

- ¿Dónde estás? – le interrumpió

- No sé Kurt, pero a lo que veo, hay un café llamado de "The Lima Bean" frente a mí.

- Ok, ya sé dónde te encuentras. Dentro de unos minutos paso por ti.

Kurt tomó las llaves del auto y se dirigió hacia donde Blaine se encontraba. En su estómago se estaba produciendo algo así como un remolino de emociones, estaba tan alegre de que vería al hombre de sus sueños frente a él de nueva cuenta y que además lo amaba.

Mientras tanto, Blaine se encontraba esperando al castaño en frente del café, y su mente se debatía entre si debía decirle lo que sentía y oír lo mismo de parte de Kurt, o decirle y escuchar una negativa. Así que optó por reprimir sus sentimientos y no decirle nada.

- Hola – Kurt saco de sus pensamientos a Blaine.

- Hola Kurt. Siéntate – le ofreció un lugar al lado suyo en la banca.

- Kurt…

- Blaine, primero que nada, Fran no es nada conmigo. Segunda, me acosté con él por orgullo, además, necesito dinero.

- Está bien Kurt, no tienes por qué explicarme, mis acciones fueron irracionales.

- Claro que tengo, no puedo olvidar tu cara cuando saliste de la heladería.

- Olvida eso. No quiero recordarlo.

- Está bien Blaine. – dijo bajando su cara de tan apenado que estaba.

- Ahora dime, ¿para qué necesitas el dinero? – preguntó esperando las dudas que tenía fuesen aclaradas en ese instante.

- Es que…

- Vamos Kurt, dime.

- Necesito ese dinero para las quimioterapias de mi padre. Padece cáncer.

- Oh, no sé qué decirte.

- No digas nada, solo abrázame.

Y eso hizo, tomo a Kurt entre sus brazos y éste comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta. Sus ojos estaban sumamente hinchados de haber llorado tanto. Habían pasado quince minutos cuando Kurt tomo valor para decirle.

- Blaine, cuando te conocí…

Kurt se quedó callado. Blaine pensaba que finalmente Kurt le diría que lo ama.

- Blaine, yo… soy un hombre de compañía.

- Espera… entonces… ¿por eso estabas con el tipo aquel? Kurt, te vendiste. – dijo con la voz quebrada.

- No Blaine. Lo hice porque necesitaba dinero. Además, no pensaba que…

- ¿No pensabas qué, Kurt?

- Que cuando te conociera, me enamorara de ti perdidamente. Además, la manera en que consigo el dinero es estando varios días con esa persona. De otra manera no gano lo suficiente.

- ¿Me amas?

- Si Blaine, te amo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, jaló a Kurt hacia el auto. Como era de noche y ya no había nadie por esos rumbos, Blaine pensaba hacerle el amor en ese momento pero recordó que se había entregado como hombre a Franco hace días y no resistió.

- No puedo Kurt. Debo irme.

- Espera Blaine, aún no sabes por donde regresar.

- Veré la manera de regresarme, pero no quiero que me acompañes.

- Pero…

Kurt no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse a llorar de nueva cuenta en su auto. Maldecía a su hermano por haberle dicho que le dijera a Blaine lo que sentía.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kurt recupero la calma y se dirigió a la casa de la única persona que podía auxiliarlo en estos momentos.

- Perdona Mercedes que pase a estas horas pero…

El semblante de Kurt dejo muy angustiada a su amiga. Mercedes estaba enterada de lo que Kurt hacía para poder pagar los gastos necesarios de su padre.

- ¿Qué pasa corazón?

- Es Blaine.

- Ok. Dime todo detalladamente.

Kurt se pasó lo que restaba de esa noche explicándole a Mercedes como había conocido a Blaine. Que se había enamorado y se lo había confesado al moreno y como éste lo había llevado a su carro para hacerle el amor pero que se detuvo de forma inmediata cuando Blaine estaba a punto de sacarle el pantalón.

- Y después se fue sin decir nada más.

- Kurt, creo que sabes porque se fue, pero no quieres aceptarlo.

- Tienes razón, creo que lo sé.

- Entonces, quiero que me lo digas.

Kurt suspiro, se tomó el tiempo necesario para poder contestarle a su amiga.

- Porque me ama y recordó la vez que me acosté con Franco.

- Así es. Ahí tienes la respuesta. Y entonces, ¿qué tienes que hacer?

- Luchar por su amor Mercedes.

- ¿Y?

- Dejar de conseguir dinero de esta manera.

- Muy bien Kurtie.

- Gracias, te amo amiga.

- Yo también te amo chiquitín.

Ya era muy tarde, casi la madrugada, así que Kurt se quedó a dormir en casa de Mercedes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Blaine se encontraba llegando al departamento. En cuanto abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a su amigo aún despierto. Y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue caer en los brazos de Jeff a llorar otra vez.

- Calma Blainey, sabes que te ama, ¿no es eso lo que querías saber?

- SI Jeff, pero…

- Ok. Ya entendí, pero, supiste que lo hiso por dinero, el cual lo necesitaba.

- Yo nunca que dije que era por eso.

Jeff palideció ante ese comentario. Era cierto, Blaine no le había comentado.

- Mira, hoy que te fuiste, había salido a buscar a Kurt para decirle algunas cosas. No me gusta verte de esta manera. Y me encontré con alguien que no esperaba.

- ¿A quién Jeff?

- A Franco.

- Oh. ¿Qué con ese idiota?

Jeff no pudo evitar reír cuando Blaine dijo esas palabras.

- La cuestión es que lo conozco. Va conmigo en las clases de música. Y platique con él.

- No quiero oír de esto…

- Lo siento Blaine, pero tienes que oírme.

Jeff le platico detalladamente cada palabra dicha por Franco.

- Entonces, Franco no quiere nada con Kurt.

- Sigo sin entender Jeff.

- Mira, entiendo que un hombre no puede servirle a otra para que éste pueda realizar sus fines. Pero entiende la situación, el padre de Kurt necesita desesperadamente el dinero para su recuperación.

- Tienes razón Jeff. Gracias hermano.

- No tienes que agradecerme. Más bien págame con algunos tips para conquistar a Nick.

Blaine por primera vez en toda la noche pudo sonreír.

- Claro idiota, te ayudare a que te lo lleves a la cama.

Ante este comentario Jeff se puso de mil colores. Nunca había pensado de manera sexual en Nick. Pero ahora que su amigo había hecho ese comentario, no pudo pensar en Jeff amarrado a su cama lleno de chocolate suplicando que lo follara.

Blaine al notar la cara de Jeff, rodo los ojos y se rió.

- Vaya, creo que pensaste en Nick hermano. Te dejo para que sigas con esos pensamientos sucios. Solo, no manches el colchón.

- ¡Lárgate idiota! – le gritó avergonzado.

La noche para ambos había pasado tranquila después de cada quien había hablado con su amigo.

Mercedes se había puesto en contacto con Jeff para hablar sobre sus respectivos amigos y entablar un encuentro entre ellos. Pasaron cerca de una hora planeando cada detalle. Esta vez nada podía salir mal.


	5. El principio de los problemas

**Finalmente pude actualizar! Jajaja xD En serio, me tomo varios días escribir este capítulo D: es... ugh, dificil cuando no sabes siquiera como empezarlo ._. pero, ya se los tengo! **

**Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

Sam se encontraba frente a su espejo después de una exhaustiva ducha. Eso más bien había sido una ducha para pensar.

- ¿Otra vez en ese maldito espejo?

- Sí. Hola Tana, ¿cómo te ha ido?

- No puedo quejarme.

Sam rió. – Sí. Sigues siendo la misma arrogante y maldita persona.

- Así es. Pero así me quieres.

- Así es hermanita. – ambos se carcajearon al oír eso de la voz de Sam.

- Oye carnal, necesitas establecerte. No puedes seguir de vieja en vieja todas las noches. No es sano Sammy.

- Por favor Tana, deja de decir viejas. No es adecuado para una señorita. – dijo mientras reía por lo bajo. _Tengo que decirle. Tiene que saberlo._

- En serio Sam. Necesitas encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu mugrosa vida. – dijo mientras rodeaba a Sam con uno de sus brazos.

- Gracias por preocuparte linda. Pero por el momento no estoy para salir con alguien.

- Oh, vamos. Hay alguien para ti, esto segura. Eso, o puedo presentarte a alguien.

- ¿Tú? ¿Presentarme a alguien? – rió. – Por favor, de seguro es alguien que solo está interesado en mi dinero.

- Tal vez. Tal vez no. No lo sabrás hasta que no busques. Hay muchas chicas allá afuera.

Sam suspiró. Su hermana debía saberlo. – Tana, no me gustan las mujeres.

Santana no movió ni un pelo. Solo asintió con la cabeza. – Lo sé hermanito. Solo quería ver si tenías el valor y la confianza de decírmelo.

- Sabes que siempre. Ahora, vete. Tengo que cambiarme.

Santana rió. – Está bien. Además, ya vi tu paquete hace tiempo. – Ante el comentario, Sam se ruborizó furiosamente.

* * *

Blaine aún seguía dormido. Había estado llorando, Jeff pudo escucharlo. Se sentía mal por su amigo, no le gustaba verlo así. Ya había hablado con Franco, habían aclarado muchas dudas. Ahora solo faltaba Kurt. Sí. Él era la clave para todo esto. Tenía que asegurarse de que sentía lo mismo por su amigo.

- Hey, Jeff. – tuvo que contener sus pensamientos puesto que su amigo se acercaba a él.

- Hola Blaine. ¿Dormiste bien hermano?

Blaine soltó simplemente un bufido. – Bien, tomare eso como un no. Ahora, tengo que ser claro contigo Blainey. Iré a hablar con Kurt. Sabes que no me gusta verte así, y parece ser que ese palillo andando es la solución a todo esto.

- No le digas así. Es totalmente hermoso. Con un trase…

- ¡Cállate! No quiero oír tus perversiones.

- Está bien Jeff. Haz lo que quieras. Ya nada me interesa.

- No pongas esa cara Blaine. Soy capaz de comerte a besos para que sonrías.

- ¿Qué? Uugghh. Ni se te ocurra Sterling.

- Sería capaz. Bien lo sabes Anderson. Ahora, si me disculpas, Nick me espera.

El rubio ya había abierto la puerta, cuando ésta fue cerrada bruscamente por un moreno ya curioso.

- Con que Nick ¿eh?

Jeff estaba poniéndose nervioso. La mirada de su amigo había cambiado totalmente. De haber estado en la amargura total, ahora su rostro era un mar de emociones juntas. Jeff sabía lo que esto conllevaba. Ser interrogado por Blaine, lo cual no quería.

- Dime Jeff. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te masturbaste?

Jeff se puso rojo ante la pregunta, pero a la vez esas palabras estaban yendo directamente hacia su miembro.

- Anda Jeff, dime.

- No te diré idiota.

Blaine dio una sonrisa malévola. – Sabes que me lo dirás Jeff. Ahora, dímelo.

- ¡Nunca!

- Sé que lo hiciste. Y sé en quien pensaste al hacerlo. Pude escuchar cómo gemías y gritabas su nombre cuando estabas por correrte.

- ¿Qué? – fue todo lo que Jeff pudo articular. Mierda. Sabía que Blaine no estaba dormido, pero eso no le impidió ir al baño, y masturbarse pensado en un Nick amarrado a la cama, amordazado y su culo completamente a merced de Jeff.

- Oh, vamos. Sabes bien de lo que hablo.

- No… no lo sabes.

- Bien. No quieres decírmelo. Tendré que hacerte ver que sí lo sé. – Blaine fue hacia una de las cajoneras de su cuarto y sacó algo. Jeff no pudo ver qué. No fue hasta que estaba en la sala, que pudo ver que lo que traía Blaine en sus manos era una grabadora.

- Dímelo Jeff.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa grabadora Blaine? – dijo con total nerviosismo.

- Solo darle play.

- Espera… - le tomó unos segundos a Jeff armar todo. Grabadora, Blaine despierto, baño, el masturbándose. - ¿Me grabaste?

- Así es Jeff.

- ¡Oh maldito imbécil! – Jeff comenzó a correr por todo el departamento tratando de alcanzar a Blaine y quitarle la grabadora de sus manos. No le gustaba para nada el hecho de que su amigo hiciera eso, pero era una señal de que no estaba deprimido. Cuando por fin pudo alcanzarlo, ambos cayeron al piso inundados de risas del otro. Les recordaba sus momentos felices en Dalton. Cuando aún vivían ahí.

- En serio Jeff. Sé que deseas a ese hombre.

Jeff se ruborizó profundamente. – Sí Blaine. Pero no puedo decirle. No sé si sienta lo mismo que yo.

- Mira, a lo que he visto, siente amor por ti. Pero no sé si quiera cogerte hasta morir.

- Blaine…

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias por volver a ser el de antes.

Blaine no pudo decir nada, cuando fue envuelto en un abrazo.

- Te quiero Blaine. Todo lo que quiero es verte feliz. Ahora sí, me voy. Ya es tarde.

Jeff fue sorprendido por Blaine dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Cuídate Jeff.

* * *

Kurt se debatía entre salir y luchar por el amor de Blaine, o quedarse encerrado y lamentarse por siempre. Decidió que por el momento se olvidaría de eso, así que se levantó y directamente fue hacia la cocina. Anoche no había comido nada, así que se sentía como si pudiese devorar una vaca entera.

- Hola Kurtie.

Kurt fue sorprendido asaltando el refrigerador por Mercedes.

- Oh, hola Cedes.

- Cariño, ¿ya decidiste que harás con Blaine?

Soltó un suspiro. – No tengo la menor idea de que hacer. Amo a Blaine pero, necesito el dinero para el tratamiento de mi papá.

- Entonces, parece que está decidido.

- Puede ser que sí. Puede ser que no. Realmente no sé qué hacer. Por un lado, estaría con el hombre que amo pero perdería a mi padre por la falta de sus medicamentos. El otro lado es que tendría a mi padre, pero perdería al hombre que amo. Es complicado.

- Recuerda, Kurt. Nada en esta vida es fácil. Menos el amor. Tienes que luchar por ello cariño.

- Tal vez ya no quiera luchar.

- Kurt, no digas eso – dijo Mercedes mientras tomaba a Kurt en un cálido abrazo. – Eres fuerte, inteligente y muy apuesto. Sabrás como manejarlo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver lo apuesto con todo esto?

Mercedes rió. – Ya lo sabrás cariño. Además, no pude evitar decirlo.

* * *

Sam se encontraba aún en su casa, pensando que hacer con su vida. Sí, era rico, pero no tenía con quien compartir esa riqueza. Claro, estaba Santana, pero ella era su hermana. Él de verdad quería a alguien a su lado para disfrutar la belleza de la vida. Así que decidió salir a caminar, sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde quería ir, sólo, quería salir de su apartamento.

Sam llevaba caminando 15 minutos y se detuvo en el parque, tenía tiempo sin salir a lugares como ese. El trabajo le exigía demasiado, pero estaba contento a la posición a la cual había llegado. De repente, sus ojos se quedaron impregnados en una sola cosa. Un castaño, de unos hermosos ojos azules, que salía de Macy's con varias bolsas. Sin estar consciente de sus movimientos, de un momento a otro estaba ya frente al castaño.

- Hola.

Kurt se volteó torpemente al oír esa linda voz que le estaba hablando.

- Oh, hola.

- Soy Sam. Perdona, pero te vi salir de Macy's con todas estas bolsas – dijo señalando cada una de ellas – y quise ayudarte. Por favor, no me niegues la ayuda. Eres hermoso, quisiera conocerte.

- Oh, está bien. Soy Kurt.

- Qué lindo nombre, al igual que tú. – Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Sam le quito unas cuantas bolsas a Kurt y se dirigieron a su departamento. Kurt estaba conmocionado, Mercedes tenía razón. Podría tener a cualquiera puesto que era guapo, sin mencionar su trasero. Con ese pensamiento Kurt se echó a reír sin importarle que Sam lo mirara confundido.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al departamento de Kurt. Sam optó por dejar las bolsas en el suelo para poder despedirse pero…

- ¿Quieres pasar… Sam?

- Claro.

Ya estando dentro del departamento, Sam seguía sin despegar los ojos del culo de Kurt. Claro, un culo sumamente redondo, paradito y perfecto, como a él le gustaban. _¿Aguantará que me lo joda toda la noche? _Ese pensamiento inundaba la mente de Sam, quien fue repentinamente sacudido por un castaño preocupado.

- ¿Sam? – pero Sam seguía sin responder. Aún estaba absorto en que tuviera semejante hombre frente a él con un toque de inocencia, pero eso aumentaba su sensualidad. - ¿Sam? – preguntó con voz preocupada.

- Oh, Kurt, perdona. Estaba perdido en tu cu…

Kurt sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Con razón estaba embobado. No le había quitado la mirada de su trasero.

Sam se ruborizó pensando en las palabras que saldrían de su boca. No podía ser el cabrón que se cogía a cualquiera que tenía en frente. No. Él quería llegar a ser algo más para ese castaño de hermosos ojos azules. Sí. Tendría que comportarse con un caballero.

- Perdona si dije algo indebido, Kurt. Cuéntame más de ti.

- Oh. Pues, nací en Lima Ohio pero me mude a Nueva York por mi padre. Padece cáncer y necesita tratamientos médicos muy costosos. Así que decidí mudarme con él y Carol para ayudar como fuese posible con los gastos.

_Carole. Qué mal, pensé que era gay. _

Kurt pudo notar la mirada triste del rubio. – Carole es mi madrastra. – se apresuró a decir. La mirada de Sam se iluminó ante el comentario del castaño.

_Bien, su madrastra. Pero, eso no quita que sea heterosexual. Uhg, tengo que apresurarme o me volveré loco con ese trasero y dios, su boca. Esa boquita se vería muy bien envolviendo mi miembro. Espera… ¿qué? ¡Evans! Deja esos retorcidos pensamientos, concéntrate en ser un caballero con Kurt._

- Espero no te incomode la pregunta Kurt, pero, ¿tienes novia?

- No. Y no creo tenerla por un tiempo. Soy gay.

- Oh, eso… creí. – su voz era apenas un susurro.

_Bien Kurt. Aquí tienes a un hombre sexy. Pero, no le llega a tu moreno. Sí, Blaine, tan jodidamente caliente como el infierno. Y… _

Kurt fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una mano toco su hombro.

- Perdona Kurt, pero, necesito ir al baño.

- Oh, claro. Es la última puerta de este pasillo.

Y Sam se apresuró. Gracias al cielo Kurt no había notado la creciente erección del rubio, sino, dios sabe que Sam se lo hubiese cogido en ese momento. En el preciso instante que llegó al baño, se bajó sus pantalones y comenzó a masturbarse. No era la mejor idea que había tenido en años, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. No podía salir así con Kurt cerca suyo. Sabía que se lo follaría y quitaría la impresión que estaba tratando de causar hacia el ojiazul.

En la sala se encontraba un castaño fuera de sí. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Aún se debatía entre luchar por el amor de Blaine y con el tiempo perder a su padre, o encontrarse a alguien con dinero para que su padre viviera y a la vez perder a Blaine. Así que con todo esto, Kurt no se dio cuenta de los gemidos provenientes del baño.

Después de unos minutos, Sam salió del baño ya un poco más relajado.

Por su parte, Kurt ya tenía una respuesta a todo aquello que lo acongojaba. Lucharía por Blaine y a su vez, trataría de conseguir el dinero para su padre. Su mirada se dirigió a un rubio que venía del baño. Kurt se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado allí. Sam tomó asiento frente a Kurt.

- Ahora soy yo el que quiere preguntar. ¿Cómo te ganas la vida, Sam?

- Oh, pues, soy sumamente rico, no es por alardear. – rió. – Pero, también suelo trabajar en algunos bares limpiando mesas. La humildad ante todo.

- Vaya. Dime más de ti.

- Bueno, tengo una hermana. Es adoptaba, su nombre es Santana. Ella técnicamente es una perra. Perdona la expresión, pero la cosa es que ella es muy directa con las personas, y le vale si las conoce o no. Pero, cuando llegas a conocerla, es muy dulce y protectora.

- Yo tengo un hermanastro también. Se llama Finn.

- Orale, que padre. – miró su reloj. Mierda, ya era muy tarde. Desde hace una hora tenía que estar en casa con Santana preparando la cena. – Perdona Kurt, pero tengo que irme. Gracias por dejarme pasar un hermoso rato contigo.

- No tienes que agradecerme. Agradéceme visitándome más seguido Sam. – Kurt no pudo evitar que esas palabras salieran. A cómo dé lugar, tenía que enganchar a ese hombre. Él podría ayudarlo para lo de su padre.

- Claro que lo hare. – y se despidió dejando un beso en la mejilla de un castaño ya sonrojado.

Finalmente, Sam se había ido.

_Dios mio. Esto es demasiado. ¿Tengo que explicarle a Blaine? Tal vez no deba, ¿o sí? Mierda. Pensaré esto mañana. Ahora, necesito una ducha urgente. Necesito descansar de toda esta locura._

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Washington, se encontraba James Anderson. El poderoso senador estatal. Ya había tomado una decisión. Despojaría a su maldito hijo de todo el dinero que disponía. Un marica como él no podía manejar semejante cantidad de dinero. Así que hiso una llamada.

- _Buenas tardes Sr. Anderson._

- Buenas tardes. Quisiera hacer algunas modificaciones a las tarjetas de crédito de mi hijo y también a su herencia.

- _Claro Señor. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?_

- Despojen al bastardo de todo el dinero. Tanto de las tarjetas como del testamento. No quiero que ese marica se quede con algo de mi dinero.

- _Muy bien Señor. Lo haremos de inmediato._

- Gracias.

Y colgó. Eso era todo. Su hijo no viviría en alegría. Debía aceptar que nunca, aunque estuviera muerto, le daría una pizca de su dinero. Tendría que vivir con ello. Mientras más lo pensaba, una sonrisa se esbozaba en su cara. Sí. Había ganado.

* * *

Pasaron los días, y Nick cada vez se enamoraba más del rubio. No podía evitarlo. Era sexy. Estaba decidido a declararle su amor al rubio, pero una duda lo invadía. ¿Y si no sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Qué sería de su vida si Jeff lo mandaba a la fregada? Mientras menos trataba de pensarlo, su mente se llenaba más de esos pensamientos. Sí, iba a ser difícil.

La semana se fue rápida para Blaine. Aún era un mar de llanto en las noches, y en las mañanas el Blaine Anderson risueño, caliente y cabrón, regresaba. A Jeff esos cambios lo traían loco. Ya no sabía qué hacer con Blaine. Todo cambio una mañana.

- ¡Jeff! Alguien estaba tocando. Por favor ve a ver quien era. – gritó Blaine desde el baño.

- ¡Está bien idiota!

Abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie. De repente, sus ojos se fijaron en un sobre blanco que yacía en el suelo. "Para Blaine Anderson". Jeff comenzó a preocuparse. Entró al departamento y le dio el sobre a Blaine. Lo abrió y su quijada cayó.

- ¿Blaine? … ¿Qué dice?

- Dice que… que mi padre me deshereda. Y también el maldito congeló mis tarjetas de crédito. Jeff, me ha dejado sin ningún peso.

* * *

**Bien, espero les haya gustado :) ... haganmelo saber. **

**Wuaaa... malditamente dificil escribir Jajaja xD **

**Nos leemos en Las nueve lecciones.**

**Nos vemos!  
Kisses! :***


	6. Más problemas

**Bueno, les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Sé que es corto, pero... me era imposible escribir algo más. Si le escribía algo más, la historia perdería sentido. **

**Y bueno, bla bla bla... xD espero les guste. (:**

**Disfruten la lectura! :D**

* * *

Blaine se debatía consigo mismo. No estaba seguro de que esto le estaba pasando. No a él. Su padre siempre había sido condescendiente con él a pesar de que nunca aceptó su sexualidad, pero, le había dicho que eso nunca le importaría con tal de que estuviera fuera de su vida. Esa fue la razón por la cual Blaine ahora se encontraba en Nueva York, porque su padre no lo quería cerca de él.

-Blaine – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amigo Jeff que se encontraba con una mirada de desconcierto. - ¿Qué sucede?

Blaine soltó un suspiro. Su amigo debía saberlo. – Jeff, sé que nunca te dije el porqué de mi estancia en Nueva York y por qué nunca faltaba dinero para subsistir. ¿Cierto? – Jeff asintió. – Bueno, vivo aquí porque mi padre no me quiere cerca. No soporta que sea gay, y que eso no le de la publicidad que necesita para ser reelecto como senador. – Lágrimas empezaban a caer. – No soporta que haya tenido un hijo hecho mierda, que mi hermano Cooper fuera el perfecto, y que su segundo hijo no haya salido como él.

-Blaine…

-No Jeff. Por favor, no lo hagas. Deja que termine de contarte y tú decides si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo.

-Bien sabes que no me importa de dónde vengas y si tienes dinero o no.

Blaine ignoró el comentario de su amigo y siguió descargando su ira.

-Estoy aquí porque él así lo quiso. Recuerdo las palabras que le dijo a mi madre un día antes de que abordará un avión hacia acá. "_No puedo seguir con esto, pretendiendo que lo quiero. Debe irse, muy lejos cariño. No puedo tener un hijo gay en ésta familia. No quiero que manche el apellido Anderson con sus mariconadas. Así que debe irse lo más lejos posible de mí. Quiero que Blaine se largué a Nueva York. Me da igual si tengo que estarle mandando dinero, todo sea porque se vaya y no vuelva." _Y lo peor de todo Jeff, fue que mi madre accedió a ello. Eso fue lo que más me dolió, que ella no hiciera nada por detenerlo.

Blaine sintió como unos brazos lo cubrían y se sentía tan bien así.

-¿Qué más Blaine? – preguntó Jeff sabiendo que esto haría que su amigo se sintiese mejor.

-Pues, es por eso que estoy aquí. Es por eso que nunca, nunca Jeff, nos faltó dinero para comer. Porque ese idiota me mandaba dinero. Pero, con lo orgulloso que soy, busque trabajo, no quería que ese estúpido viera cuan necesitado estaba de su maldito dinero.

-Tranquilo Blaine, si necesitas llorar, hazlo. – Y no se dijo más, su amigo rompió en llanto.

Pasaron varios minutos así, Blaine sollozando por tanta mierda que estaba acabando con su vida y Jeff, tratando de ayudar a su amigo que ahora se encontraba mucho más que destrozado. Finalmente, Blaine rompió el silencio.

-Tengo que decirle a Kurt. No sé porque Jeff, pero creo que necesito explicarle.

-Y lo harás, pero no ahora. Lo mejor en este momento es que descargues todo eso que traes dentro y está acabando contigo Blainey.

Blaine ante esas palabras, se aferró más a su amigo. – Gracias por estar siempre Jeff. Te quiero.

-Yo… yo… mierda, Blaine. – y ahora Jeff también se encontraba llorando por el estado de su amigo. – También… te… quiero.

* * *

Por otra parte, Nick se encontraba comprando unas flores junto a Franco para llevárselas a Jeff, puesto que ésta vez sería especial, ya que le pediría oficialmente que fuera su novio.

Caminaron las cuadras necesarias para llegar al apartamento del rubio y pedirle una cita sorpresa.

Cuando estuvieron frente al edificio, Nick se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Por eso, había llevado a Franco consigo, puesto que el argentino era muy seguro de sí mismo, y vaya que necesitaba seguridad ahora.

Cuando finalmente estaban en la puerta del apartamento que Blaine y el rubio compartían, se sorprendieron al encontrar ésta abierta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entraron. El corazón de ambos se rompió al ver aquella escena. Blaine llorando en los brazos del rubio quien también se encontraba sollozando. Nick se acercó a ellos.

-Oh, Jeff, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Nick muy preocupado por el aspecto de ambos.

-Na… nada Nick. Sólo…

-Quisiera estar a solar Jeff. Sólo por un momento. No quiero arruinarte la diversión. – Arqueó unas cejas en dirección a Nick. – Anda a divertirte Jeff.

-Pero…

-Nada Jeff. – le interrumpió Blaine.

-Yo puedo cuidarlo. – aseguró Franco.

-Pero…

-Basta de peros Jeff o te golpeare a pesar del estado en el que me encuentro.

Jeff no pudo evitar reír. Eran esos los momentos en los que admiraba a su amigo, que a pesar de que se encontraba mal emocionalmente, siempre estaba al pendiente de la felicidad de él.

-Está bien Blainey. Espero que cuando regrese, tu estado de ánimo sea diferente al de ahora. – le dijo al momento que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Después de que Jeff y Nick se fueran, Fran decidió que debía hacer algo para cambiar el estado de ánimo de Blaine. Le había hecho daño días atrás y quería compensarlo. Además, no ayudaba como se estaba sintiendo Blaine ahora. Estuvo meditándolo varias veces hasta que decidió que sería lo correcto.

-Blaine…

Blaine que se encontraba hecho bolita en el sillón se volteó para encontrar a Fran en medio de la sala con una grabadora en mano.

-Fran… yo…

-Por favor Blaine. – interrumpió Franco. – Te debo una enorme disculpa por lo que paso días atrás, y el que estés ahora así, me convenció de lo que hare ahora.

Y Blaine se quedó en silencio, observando a Franco darle play a la grabadora. Y una melodía comenzó a sonar…

Creeré, creeré...  
/Creeré, creeré, creeré oh.../  
Oh, oh...Ah!

Cuando sientas desmayar  
Y que ya no hay fuerzas para continuar  
Has pensado abandonar  
Ese sueño, ese anhelo que en tu alma está

La mente dice no, nada puedes hacer  
Pero tu corazón no para de creer  
Y la montaña, se encuentra frente a ti  
Mas yo sé que la cruz harás si lo puedes creer

/Creeré, creeré, creeré oh.../  
Oh, oh...Ah!

Cuando parezca como si no puedas pelear más  
Y se ve como si el camino llegó a su final  
Cuando nadie en ti crea, cuando te cierren las puertas  
Por favor no te detengas porque debes continuar

La esperanza te hará mirar más allá  
Y la fe te dará fuerza de creer que vencerás  
Ahora es tiempo de avanzar y del pasado olvidar  
Y celebrar lo que vendrá, juntos cantar

/Creeré, creeré, creeré oh.../  
Oh, oh...Ah!

Y las palabras que vendrán intentando apagar  
El fuego que hay en ti, las debes olvidar

Y el viento soplará pero no te detendrás  
Si DIOS está a tu lado, tú tienes todo lo necesario  
Para levantarte y creer

/Creeré, creeré, creeré oh.../  
Oh oh...  
/Creeré, creeré, creeré oh.../  
Yo creeré

Y al final todo saldrá bien, yo lo sé, yo lo sé  
Yo creo sí, en mi futuro  
Porque DIOS es el que nos da las fuerzas  
Confía, confía, confía, confía, confía, confía  
Canta conmigo sí  
Sé que llegará, yo creo sí, yo creo sí

Creeré, yo creeré

El silencio inundó la sala. Blaine no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Franco, la persona que había hecho miserable su vida en cuestión de segundos, ahora le estaba dando el valor necesario para seguir adelante con tan solo una canción.

Y no lo pensó, se abalanzó hacia Fran en un abrazo necesitado, lleno de alegría y ganas de seguir. La canción le hizo sentir amado, lleno de vida. Qué existían personas que se preocupaban de él y que querían verlo triunfar.

Y claro, Fran no se inmutó en decirle que no, al contrario, lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Pasaron varios minutos así, disfrutando la calidez del otro, hasta que Fran no pudo más.

-Blaine… sé que no me quieres pero… pero… quisiera que fuéramos algo más que sólo amigos.

-Fran, amigo, bien sabes que yo… - fue silenciado por los labios de Fran presionándose contra su boca. A decir verdad, se sentía bien estar así con él, al fin y al cabo, de seguro Kurt, estaría siguiendo con su vida ahora. – Fran yo, no sé si pueda corresponderte pero…

Fue interrumpido por Fran. – No importa que no me quieras, sólo quiero tener a alguien a quien contarle como me fue en el día, mis penas, cosas de esas. Creo está de moda eso de los acompañantes, ¿Qué tal si tú eres el mío?

Blaine lo pensó durante varios segundos. "Acompañante" le recordaba a Kurt. Lo que él hubiese tenido que pasar, ahora él tendría que hacerlo, y no sólo porque Fran se lo pidiese, sino también porque necesitaba del dinero de éste.

-Está bien – finalmente habló. – Seré tu acompañante de ahora en adelante Fran.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias Blaine. En serio.

Y esas palabras fueron selladas con un beso dulce.

* * *

Y Blaine no estaba tan equivocado. Kurt, ya se encontraba en una relación con el exitoso empresario, Sam Evans. No estaba de más decir, que a pesar de todo, Kurt le tomó cariño a Sam por ser tan dulce con él a pesar de que muchas veces Kurt se portó como una verdadera molestia. Pero, era eso lo que temía, que se estuviera enamorando una vez más. No podía hacerlo, a pesar de todo, estaba muy seguro de su amor por Blaine, pero, no solo necesitaba amor, sino también dinero, y Sam lo tenía. Claro, estaba cometiendo un error enorme, estaba consciente de eso, pero, su papá ya no tenía mucho tiempo, le restaban menos de 8 meses de vida, así que para Kurt Hummel, no había tiempo de racionar las cosas. Era todo o nada.

Pasaron varios días, antes de que Blaine se pudiera estabilizar económicamente y gracias a la ayuda de su ahora "novio" Franco Sapir.

Un día, decidieron salir a comer, ya como pareja. Habían estado debatiendo varias veces sobre donde comerían y quién pagaría. Y en todas las veces, Fran había ganado, para sorpresa de Blaine.

Cuando finalmente habían decidido donde comer, entraron sin pensarlo.

Mientras Fran buscaba la mesa que habían reservado, Blaine trataba de conseguir unas bebidas para él y Fran. De repente, chocó con alguien y cuando esa persona levantó la mirada, unos ojos azules le hipnotizaron.

-Kurt… - fue todo lo que Blaine pudo articular.

Y Kurt estaba igual de sorprendido por ver a Blaine en ese lugar. Y para acabar, se veía jodidamente sensual en ese traje que portaba. Pero, no dejaría que él arruinará el momento.

-Blaine, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? ¿acaso estás siguiéndome? Porque de ser así…

-No, Kurt. Vengo con alguien.

Rió. – Claro, y yo estoy casado con el príncipe William. Vamos Blaine, sabes que me amas y que nunca saldrías con alguien más.

Blaine no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario. – Mira, Kurt – hiso realce en su nombre. – Si, aún te amo, para desgracia mía. Pero, un clavo saca a otro clavo. Así que, si me disculpas, mi cita espera. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa en la que Fran se encontraba.

Kurt seguía sin creer que Blaine viniese con alguien. Así que, despistadamente siguió a Blaine hasta la mesa donde se encontraba ahora sentado. Su mandíbula cayó cuando miró con quien venía. _Mierda. Es Franco. Maldito desgraciado. Habiendo tantos en este maldito lugar, escoges a la persona con quien me acosté y te hice daño. _Sin querer, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Regresó a su mesa con Sam con los ojos ya enrojecidos.

-Bebé, ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Sam preocupado por el estado anímico de su acompañante.

-Nada – dijo simplemente.

-Bueno, sino tienes nada, vamos a comer. – dijo secamente. _Estoy seguro que viste a alguien Kurtie, y averiguare a quien._

Cuando finalmente terminaron de comer, Kurt notó que Blaine y Fran ya se estaban retirando. No se dio cuenta cuando su palma colisionó contra la mejilla de Blaine y la de Fran. No se dio cuenta cuando Sam lo tomó por la cintura para apartarle de aquellos dos hombres que estaban siendo golpeados por él. No se dio cuenta cuando cayó en un profundo sueño.

Ahora se encontraban en el hospital, ya que Kurt había logrado hacerle una herida a la mejilla y el ojo de Blaine después de tantos golpes que le había dado. Sam se encontraba absorto ante lo sucedido. Sabía que algo traía a Kurt de mal humor, pero no sabía que lo llevaría a golpear personas sin sentido.

-Oye… - dijo Sam al tipo que se encontraba abrazando al otro en la cama del hospital.

-¿Qué quieres? – espetó Fran.

-Yo… sólo quería pedirles una disculpa por lo que hizo Ku…

-No tienes que pedirlas. Tiene que ser Kurt quien venga a disculparse.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

-¿Qué cómo lo sé? No te gustará saberlo. Así que mejor lárgate y no vuelvas a aparecerte. Y si lo haces, de mi cuenta corre que estarás peor de lo que ahora está él.

Sam se encontraba atónito. Esas personas conocían a Kurt. ¿Y si…? No, no podía ser él. No ahora.

-Antes de que me valla, quisiera me respondieras una pregunta.

-Lo que sea con tal de que te vayas.

-Él… - señalo a Blaine quien se encontraba postrado en la camilla.

-¿Él qué?

-¿Es él, Blaine Anderson?

-No – mintió Fran.

-Oh. En ese caso, perdona las molestias.

-Si, como sea.

Y Sam salió del cuarto. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué Kurt había golpeado a esas personas si ni siquiera las conocía? ¿Por qué había regresado con los ojos hinchados cuando se encontraban en el restaurant? Todas esas preguntas consumían a Sam. Necesitaba hablar con Kurt lo más pronto posible.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. **

**Espero sus reviews (:**

**Agradezco a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y/o dejar un comentario.**

**Nos leemos en las nueve lecciones. **

**Besos chicos :***


	7. El comienzo de una nueva relación

**Hola! Les traigo el nuevo cap, espero sea de su agrado! :33  
****El relato que viene en letras cursivas acabo de contarlo a una amiga pero relatado de diferente manera. Así que lo adapte a la historia y ¡BAM! aparece algo sumamente lindo y gracioso.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Kurt se encontraba en casa de Mercedes después de haber golpeado a Fran y Blaine.

- Kurtie, ¿por qué lo hiciste? No amabas a…

- Aún lo amo Cedes, pero… el verlo con Fran… - suspiró – me dieron celos.

- Entonces…

- Sé que te dije que lucharía por él pero, a mi papá le quedan pocos meses de vida, y quiero prolongarle su estancia conmigo… no… no estoy preparado para que se vaya de mi lado. – y comenzó a llorar.

Mercedes lo envolvió en sus brazos, tratando de calmarlo y susurrándole al oído que todo estaría bien.

- ¿Sabes? Díselo a Blaine.

Kurt arqueo sus cejas a modo de cuestionamiento. Sabía que su amiga se ponía como loca en cuestiones del amor, pero, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir algo sensato.

- ¿A Blaine? Pero… ¿qué le diré? "Hola Blaine, estoy con Sam porque quiero su dinero, pero te amo y quiero que tengamos sexo desenfrenado hoy en la noche" Mercedes…

- Así tampoco Kurt. – interrumpió Mercedes. – Dile las cosas tal y como son. Trata de saber por qué está con Franco, aclara tus dudas y por lo que más quieras… no lo eches a perder. Es el primer hombre que de verdad quiere estar contigo, PORQUE TE AMA, no porque quiera tu cuerpo. No quiero verte sufrir de nuevo cariño.

El castaño suspiro y abrazó a su amiga.

* * *

Sam se encontraba paseando por el parque, sin saber qué hacer con Kurt. Estaba seguro de que la persona a la que había golpeado era Blaine Anderson, pero… sí el otro muchacho le dijo que no era, entonces, no podía ser. Ahora se debatía entre saber la verdad, o mejor callar y seguir con Kurt.

De un momento a otro, Santana se encontraba junto a él.

- Sammy, ¿qué tienes cariño?

- Kurt golpeó a unas personas en el restaurant, y yo estaba seguro de que a la persona que había golpeado era Blaine, pero… cuando estaba en el hospital, el chico con el que andaba, quien también resultó herido por Kurt, me dijo que no era él.

- Entonces, no es Sam. ¿Por qué te mentirían?

- Tienes razón Tana.

- Y supongo que por tu cara, quieres saber quiénes eran y por qué Kurt los había golpeado a tal grado de dejar a uno de ellos en el hospital.

Soltó un suspiro. Su hermana podría ser detective. Sabía todo lo que él traía en mente desde ese momento.

- Sam…

- Dime Tana…

- Lo mejor ahora, es que… no sepas nada. Que… no hables con Kurt. No ahora.

- Entonces, ¿cuándo?

- Sabrás el momento Sammy, ahora, vamos por un helado, ¿sale?

- Va.

Y fueron corriendo como cuando eran niños.

* * *

Fran que aún se encontraba en el hospital esperando a que Blaine se despertara cuando vio que dos cuerpos entraban al cuarto. Sonrió al ver quiénes eran.

- Hola Franny.

- Hola Nick. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Nick iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por su novio.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Creo la respuesta es obvia Franco. – dijo Jeff.

- Cierto, perdona Jeff.

- Olvídalo. ¿Cómo sigue?

- Pues, aún no…

No pudo terminar de decirles cuando el morocho estaba despertando.

- Bla… Blaine… - susurró el rubio quien se abalanzó hacia su amigo que estaba postrado en la camilla.

Blaine al sentir a su amigo encima de él, hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Ho… Hola Jeffy. Te extrañe.

- Oh maldito hobbit. También te extrañe. No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera o seré yo mismo quién te mande aquí.

Rió de forma lastimera. – Claro que no Jeff.

Fran y Nick quienes se encontraban en la puerta, dejaron a sus respectivas parejas solos para que hablaran. Ya estando afuera…

- ¿Sabes que Hummel lo hizo por celos, verdad?

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Ese maldito dejó a Blaine así y ni siquiera se ha venido a disculpar. ¿No que lo amaba? ¿Dónde quedó ese amor?

- Ey, Fran… cálmate.

- No puedo Nick. Yo…

- Sé lo que me quieres decir.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo que pudo articular. _No puede ser que lo sepa. – _Si lo sabes, dímelo Nick.

- Te estas enamorando de Blaine.

Fran suspiró. – Así es Nick. Yo… no sé qué hacer.

- ¿Sabes? Sé que lo de los acompañante está de moda Fran, pero… Blaine ama a Kurt y él a Blaine, aunque no se lo demuestren. Y lo mejor es que… busques a alguien a quien verdad ames y te corresponda. No puedes seguir así.

- Nick, yo… - soltó un suspiro. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

- Pero…

- ¿Pero, qué, Nick?

- No debes de decirle a Blaine. Porque sabiendo él lo que tú sentías acepto a pesar de amar con todo su corazón a Kurt, y eso no es correcto tampoco. Debes hacerlo sufrir, Fran. Hacerle pagar todo lo que te ha hecho.

- No sé si pueda.

- Sé que no puedes, tienes un corazón demasiado puro. Así que lo haré yo por ti.

- Nick, no sé qué haría sin ti. Pero, ¿y Jeff?

- ¿Jeff? – pensó en decirle que él sólo había ideado ese plan, pero, lo mejor era decirle que Jeff también estaba de acuerdo para así hacer que las cosas fuesen más fáciles. - Está de acuerdo conmigo. Él también te ayudará.

* * *

- Jeff…

- Sshh. No digas nada hobbit. Sólo… llora.

Y así lo hiso. Durante 10 minutos, Blaine descargó todo aquello que sentía llorando.

- Mataré a Hummel en cuanto lo vea. – dijo lo más serio posible, pero supo por la cara de su amigo que no había funcionado. – Tienes que hablar con él Blaine. Es lo mejor. No pue…

Tanto Blaine como Jeff, se quedaron pasmados al ver quien era quien estaba parado en la puerta del cuarto. Kurt había entrado sin tocar.

- Hmmm… yo…

- Pasa Kurt. Los dejaré solos.

Y Jeff salió para que pudieran hablar.

Pasaron 2 minutos incomodos en los que Kurt decidía si de verdad lo mejor era decirle las cosas o si mejor huía del país para siempre.

Pero, fue Blaine quien rompió el silencio.

- Kurt, como te dije en el restaurant, aún te amo.

- Blaine, no…

- Déjame terminar. – le interrumpió. – Estoy con Fran por qué… estoy sin dinero, mi padre me desheredo y congeló todas mis tarjetas de crédito, y necesito el dinero. Me convertí en ti, Kurt. Soy el "acompañante" de Fran.

- Oh. – fue lo único que pudo decir Kurt.

- Ahora dime, ¿por qué me golpeaste, Kurt? – dijo ahogando un gemido de dolor.

- Yo… este… me… dieron celos de verte con Fran.

Blaine arqueo una ceja divertido. - ¿En serio, Kurtie?

- Mierda, si, Blaine.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué sales con el "boca de trucha"?

- ¿Quién es ese?

- Oh, vamos. Con el rubio de labios grandes.

- ¿Sam?

- ¿Así se llama? Bueno, como sea, sí, ¿por qué sales con él?

- Por lo mismo que te había dicho días atrás. Porque necesito el dinero para mi papá.

- Oh. – ahora Blaine estaba en shock.

- Sabes, esta historia sería muy graciosa cuando se la contara nues… digo, a mis nietos.

- Kurtie…

- Está bien. Nuestros. Ahora cariño, ¿puedo contarte la historia?

- Claro su eminencia. Lo que usted ordene.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta y comenzó el relato.

_-Bueno, niños, todo comenzó cuando me mude de Lima, Ohio, para ayudar a mi padre con el gasto de sus quimioterapias. ¿Recuerdan que su bisabuelo tenía cáncer?_  
_- Sí abuelo, lo recordamos._

_- Bueno, bueno, cuando pasamos por esa pena, decidí buscar la manera de ayudar en la casa con los gastos, bien saben que los tratamientos de su bisabuelo eran muy costosos. Así que me convertí en un hombre de compañía. Pero… todo cambio cuando…_  
_- Conociste al abuelo Blaine._

_- Sí cariño, cuando lo conocí a él. Bueno, en lo que yo "trabajaba" se requería de no enamorarse por nada del mundo de la persona con la que estabas pero…_

_- Te enamoraste del abuelo Blaine._

Blaine no podía evitar reír cuando Kurt cambiaba de "voz de viejito" a "voz de niño" de un momento a otro.

- _Así es Blainey querido, me enamoré de tu abuelo al instante._

- _Abuelo, cuéntanos la vez que te quedaste encerrado en el armario del hotel otra vez._

- _¿Otra vez? Niños, esa historia se la saben mejor que yo._

- _Está bien. Síguenos contando._

- _Bueno, todo fue difícil ya que su abuelo estaba de novio con un argentino. No recuerdo su nombre. Y yo salía con Sam. _

- _Oh. Esa parte de la historia no la sabemos. _

Blaine no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la sola mención de Sam en el relato, que se suponía, sería sólo de ellos dos.

- _¿Me dejarán seguir contando?_

- _¡Sí!_

- _Bueno, salí un tiempo con Sam, pero lo hacía para sacarle dinero para el tratamiento de mi papá en aquel entonces._

- _Oh._

- _Pero, decidí que lo mejor era olvidar eso y hacer mi vida al lado de Blaine, quien ahora es mi esposo._

- _Oh._

- _¿Podrían callarse, por favor?_

- _Claro abuelito._

- _Bien. Cuando fui a visitarlo, él estaba con su novio de ese entonces, y sin pensarlo, fui y le planté un beso lleno de pasión a la cual el correspondió. Y desde ese entonces, fuimos inseparables._

- _Oh. Oh. Oh. _

Blaine sonrió ante eso, y no pudo evitar que la imagen recorriera su cabeza con lo que el castaño acababa de decir.

- _Y pues, después de eso, mi papá se recuperó y pudimos casarnos sin temor a que mi padre falleciera. _

_Pero, de un momento a otro llego mi hijo mayor._

- _Padre, cuéntales tu primera vez con mi papá Blaine._

- _Darren Anderson Hummel, ¿podrías callarte? Los niños aún no tienen que oír eso, además, le concierne a sus padres decirles._

- _Bueno, tú no quieres, yo les diré. Niños, su abuelo Kurt amarró a su abuelo Blaine en la cama y se lo cogió sin piedad. Después, sin miramientos, lo desató y lo siguió cogiendo._

- _Abuelito Kurt, ¿qué es coger?_

- _Yo… eemm… ustedes saben, cuando dos personas se quieren… ¡Oh por Dios! Se hace tarde para la cena. Vamos niños._

Blaine, quien se encontraba lleno de ternura ante la historia de su amado, no pudo evitar reír ante lo último dicho.

- ¿De qué te ríes, hobbit?

Blaine hizo una mueca ante el apodo. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, menos que le dijeran así. Kurt se dio cuenta y enmendó su error.

- Perdona, ¿qué te da tanta risa cariño?

- Pues… - Blaine se puso color escarlata al tratar de contar aquello que le dio mucha risa. – Pues… te imagine tratando de contarles a los niños acerca del sexo.

- Era eso. – rió – Pero, no sabría cómo contarles, por eso termine la historia así.

- Me di cuenta nene.

Kurt soltó un suspiro. – Blaine, ¿qué somos en realidad?

Blaine que no se esperaba la pregunta, reaccionó levantándose de la cama del hospital para ir hacia la ventana del cuarto donde se encontraba.

- La verdad Kurt, no lo sé.

- Quisiera que nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias y…

- ¿Sabes? Comencemos de nuevo. Hola soy Blaine Anderson.

- Oh. Soy Kurt Hu

* * *

mmel. Mucho gusto.

- Ahora, sé que eres un "Acompañante" y quisiera me dieras consejos sobre cómo serlo. Por qué yo… bueno, he perdido mi herencia y me quede sin un peso, ¿podrías?

- Con mucho gusto, Blaine. – el castaño bajo la mirada, quería darle un beso, pero, no sabía si Blaine le correspondería. Y como si Blaine estuviese leyendo su pensamiento, se acercó y le dio un beso, pero en la comisura de los labios.

Se separaron con un rubor extendiéndose por toda su cara.

- Bueno, ¿Cuándo comienzan las clases, maestro?

- Cuando el alumno esté recuperado de los…

Sabiendo a que se refería, Blaine rápidamente lo cortó.

- No fue tu culpa, estabas celoso, cosa que me da gusto, quiere decir que me amas nene.

- Emmm… yo… ganas está Blaine.

Y así quedaron. Blaine cuando se recuperara recibiría las primeras lecciones sobre "cómo ser un buen acompañante" sin pensar que de ahí en adelante, su relación cambiaría notablemente.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews.**

**Gracias a aquellas personas que leen la historia y dejan su review. Motivan! (:**

**Nos leemos en las nueve lecciones**

**Besos :***


End file.
